forgotten crush
by DaNcInGFiRe
Summary: S/S..It was just a crush 10 years ago, right? What happens when he returns back to Japan with a girlfriend and begins to have memories of Sakura? Sakura still loves him but does she know that he begins to have feelings for her as well?
1. An Unforgettable Crush

**Chapter One**

****

**_Forgotten Love_**

**Summary: **S/S..It was just a crush 10 years ago, right? Well… what happens if Syaoran comes back to Japan, sees Sakura but has no memory of her. Not to mention that he has a girlfriend, but who is she???

**An Unforgettable Crush**

A thousand voices echoed through the distance in the airport, giving last minute hugs. Suitcases rumbled all over the floor and airplanes arrived.

There was a small crowd of people standing near the entrance door to a plane. In that small group, stood two 9 year old children.

"Why are you leaving?" a girl with two short brown ponytails questioned. She was gazing at him worriedly.

"Because my mother wants me to learn how to be a great successful man or something like that in Hong Kong, Sakura" Syaoran answered. Syaoran always admired sweet, attractive girls but Sakura didn't care. Sakura always thought she wasn't pretty enough. Sakura loves him and will always do.

Sakura made a tear crawl out of her eye, but Syaoran didn't notice as he spotted two young and cute girls nearby. Sakura kept on saying how much she'll miss him though Syaoran didn't pay attention and blushed as he saw the two girls smiling at him and then giggled.

"How long are you going to stay there?" Sakura was waiting for an answer.

"um…I think for quite a few years" Syaoran slapped back to reality.

"Syaoran, we're going now," Yelan's mother yelled. Sakura's eyes filled with tears and hugged him tightly. Fujitaka and Yelan hugged each other and said their farewells. The four sisters continuously hugged Sakura, so then Yelan came and dragged them all away. 

"Bye Sakura" and so he left.

Sakura looked at a man nearby going to the same flight as the Li family, kissing his girl farewell. Sakura sighed.

_I wish Syaoran could kiss me goodbye…_

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Sakura…I've noticed that you've been really depressed lately because the Li family has left, but please cheer up,"

"Sorry dad, I can't help it" Sakura fiddled with the peas on her plate with her fork.

"Don't worry, there are better friends," his mouth was trying to find the correct words and it came to him, "like Tomoyo! She's a very good and kind friend, isn't she?" Fujitaka kept on talking while stuffing chicken into his mouth.

"Your right…" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, I completely forgot about this but the Li family gave me this present to be sent to you after they left." He handed Sakura a small box with gold wrapping covering it.

Sakura squealed with delight and ripped apart the wrapping. She quickly opened the box while her father was trying to get a peek on what was inside. They both gaped. She held out a silver dazzling bracelet with the words _To Sakura, Love from the Li family_ printed on the inside of the bracelet. It also had hearts dangling on it.

"It's beautiful…" her voice trailed off.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ 10 years later

'It's so boring, there's hardly anything to do' finally Sakura clicked her tongue and starts dialling numbers on the phone.

"Hello?"

"TOMOYO! I missed you so much! It's been like two months since you left. How are you? How's your design show? Did they like it? How's Hong Kong? Why aren't you answering my questions?" 

Tomoyo giggled, "Because you're not letting me answer!!! Hong Kong is great, but it's not as fun without you. They absolutely loved my designs and I'm missing you a lot too."

"That's great!" Sakura squealed with delight.

"Oh.. I forgot to say that I got this new boyfriend. He is like so CUTE!!! I love him a lot! And guess when I'm going to come back…in four days!!" Tomoyo was now gazing at a photo of him she had on her bedside table.

"FOUR DAYS??? I can't wait that long! That's FANTASTIC!!!" Sakura was now dancing with joy on her bed playfully. She then fell and made a thunderous smack on the ground.

Suddenly, Touya's head peered through her door, suspiciously, "Sakura? Are you ok? You're acting a little weird. If you're going to make anymore thumps on that floor, you're going to create a whole all the way to the Great Wall of China."

Sakura just glared at him, warning him that she'll probably do some crazy action. He quickly left, running nervously downstairs.

Sakura quickly grabbed the phone, "Tomoyo? Sorry, I just got a little carried away"

Tomoyo sweat dropped, "anyway, I'm bringing my boyfriend with me so you can meet him" then she was interrupted by her assistant, "Sakura, I have to go now. Can't wait to see you. Bye." 

"But wait…you forgot to tell me your boyfriend's name," but it was too late. Tomoyo already hung up.

_This is going to be great. I can't wait to see them._

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ At the airport

"Could you see them, dad?" Sakura repeatedly asked.

"Well…their plane had arrived a few minutes ago, so they should be here but I can't see them through this crowd. And Sakura, will you stop squeezing my hand so tight, you're killing me!" Fugitaka complained.

Sakura quickly let go, smiling guiltily but was still anxious. 

"Finally, they're here!" Fugitaka cried, looking at his watch.

Sakura ran up, pushing people out of the way, she noticed Tomoyo standing with her luggage in her right hand and quickly wrapped her arms swiftly around hers. She was so glad to finally see her best friend again. Tomoyo had tears streaming down her eyes but then Sakura's eyes trailed to a man behind Tomoyo. Sakura's jaw dropped, her heart stopped beating; she kept staring at him as if she was in a dream… It couldn't be! It's impossible!

_"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sakura,this is the guy I was telling you about, my boyfriend…._Syaoran__ Li."_

a/n: Wow! My first chapter done! I hope you like my new story. The idea came into my head for no reason so I just started typing. PLEASE review!!! I know it's kind of short, well..at least I'm finished! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll type.


	2. Heartbroken

**Chapter two**

**_Forgotten Crush_**

****

**Heartbroken**

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter One

Sakura ran up, pushing people out of the way, she noticed Tomoyo standing with her luggage in her right hand and quickly wrapped her arms swiftly around hers. She was so glad to finally see her best friend again. Tomoyo had tears streaming down her eyes but then Sakura's eyes trailed to a man behind Tomoyo. Sakura's jaw dropped, her heart stopped beating; she kept staring at him as if she was in a dream… It couldn't be! It's impossible!

_"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Sakura,this is the guy I was telling you about, my boyfriend…._Syaoran Li_."

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Chapter 2

Sakura looked unbelievably at his amber eyes. Her heart was beating helplessly against her chest. He looked so strong, stern but also handsome. Wow! He changed a lot in 10 years. I can't believe he's here! Does he remember me???

He drew out his firm hand asking for a handshake. Sakura accepted it blushing slightly.

"Hi, I'm Syaoran Li and who may you be?" his right eyebrow raised a little.

_No, this can't be true! He doesn't remember me…I practically worshiped him for a decade! How can he forget?? We were best friends!!!_

Sakura felt a tear sliding out of her eye and she quickly tried to hide it.

"Sakura? Are you alright??" Tomoyo looked worriedly at her.

Sakura quickly got out of her daze, "Yeah I'm fine, sorry. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo's best friend," a painful feeling banged against her heart.

"Well, I have to say, you have such a beautiful bracelet on your wrist," Syaroran slowly scanned through it.

_He is so rude! He doesn't comment on me, but he just has to say how lovely and beautiful my bracelet is!!! Wait a minute….oh shit! _Sakura noticed she was wearing the bracelet he gave her years ago. She quickly released her grip on his and started unlocking the bracelet. She slid it down her jeans pocket. She sighed with relief that he didn't read what was on it (_To Sakura, Love from the Li Family)._

"A friend gave it to me," Sakura mumbled.

"You didn't have to take it away from my sight. I'm not some kind of thief trying to steal your bracelet. I was just looking at it. What's so bad about that?"

"I wasn't calling you a thief"

"Well, it sure looked like it"

"I just didn't fell like wearing it anymore"

"Sure! How could a girl just suddenly not feel like wearing her bracelet anymore? No girl does that in front of me!"

"I guess I'm the first"

Syaoran threw his arms in the air feeling quite exhausted, "Women!"

Tomoyo didn't like the way the both were heading. "Why don't we have lunch now? Shall we?" Tomoyo mentioned, standing between Sakura and Syaoran. 

"Fine!" Syaoran groaned.

_How could I ever like that guy years ago? _Sakura felt anger already rising within her.

"Sakura, aren't you coming? We're not going to wait for you all day while you daydream!" Tomoyo questioned and waited impatiently.

"Yeah, sorry," Sakura put on a fake smile while passing Syaoran. He quickly gave Sakura a death glare before walking off with Tomoyo.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~at lunch

"I'll order the salad with the salmon sandwich. Syaoran what do you want?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I'll have the same as yours, my dear" he gave Tomoyo his charming smile and placed his hand on top of hers. Tomoyo gave a little giggle and began to blush. Sakura just rolled her eyes thinking why anybody would fall for his charms.

"Sakura, what would you like to eat?" said Tomoyo.

"I'll just have the vegetarian omelette, thank you." The waiter quietly left. The three of them were silent for a while until Sakura thought of something to talk about.

"So how did you meet Syaoran?" Sakura asked.

"Are you jealous that you couldn't find a man as charming as me?" Syaoran waited for her to become angry again.

"Syaoran! Behave yourself! We first met when he went to one of my design shows and I felt like my life would never be the same. He makes me so happy," Tomoyo answered with her voice trailing off. Sakura thought how blind Tomoyo could be.

"So…do you have a boyfriend or something?" Syaoran questioned Sakura.

"Never! Sakura kept on saying that she had this dream boy 10 years ago-," but then Sakura kicked Tomoyo's leg under the table telling her to not talk about that. They both quickly smiled looking at the confused Syaoran across the table. Tomoyo was thinking why Sakura didn't want to let her tell Syaoran about that mystery boy but nudged it off her mind.

Finally their meals arrived and began to eat.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ At night

"Come on! Now, this is my room. Do you like it?" a six year old girl questioned. She had auburn hair and a ponytail on each side.

"It's all…um…pink" Syaoran muttered while looking around at her pink toys, pink walls, pink wardrobe and her pink bed.

The young girl giggled, "It's my favourite colour. It's better than yours…green."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!" She argued as her head got closer that their nose touched each other. _Why is my heart beating so fast? I could smell her scent, smells good. She looks so cute…wait! What am I thinking!_

Syaoran's eyes slid open. It was just a dream right? Who was she? Why do I have the feeling that I knew her? Syaoran tried to remember what she looked like but he could only visualise a blurred face with auburn hair in a pink bedroom. He shook his head trying to forget it.

"It's just a dream" he kept saying to himself.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~the next morning

"Stupid alarm clock! Why the hell didn't my brother wake me up! I'm so going to be fired this time!" Sakura ran dragging her sleepy legs, carrying her bag in her left hand and eating her toast with her right. She felt quite stupid talking to herself.

Sakura was running in the cruel city of Japan. _Almost there. _She looked at her watch_. Dammit! I'm 15 minutes late!!!_ She quickly turned a corner and suddenly crashed into someone. She fell backwards with the person falling on top of her. Once that person landed on her with not much weight put on, their lips locked together! It was so warm and felt like it was meant to be.

Sakura quickly opened her eyelids and with a skip in her heartbeat, she saw no other than Syaoran Li…

a/n: thank you for all the people who reviewed me. Some of you writers might realise how much a review means. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Don't forget to review me.

Luvyalotz

DaNcInGFiRe


	3. Confused Feelings

**FORGOTTEN CRUSH**

_Chapter three_

**Confused Feelings**

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter Two

Sakura was running in the cruel city of Japan. _Almost there.She looked at her watch_. Dammit! I'm 15 minutes late!!!_ She quickly turned a corner and suddenly crashed into someone. She fell backwards with the person falling on top of her. Once that person landed on her with not much weight put on, their lips locked together! It was so warm and felt like it was meant to be._

Sakura quickly opened her eyelids and with a skip in her heartbeat, she saw no other than Syaoran Li…

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Chapter three

_What the hell am I doing??? _Syaoran quickly jumped up onto his feet, catching his breath. He felt like he just came from heaven just when he touched the elegant lips. His eyes trailed down to the girl, to find out who she is. _Oh my god! Sakura? _

Sakura was looking quite shocked. Syaoran held a hand out to her to help her get up; she took it and slowly got up. They both stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly after what felt like a decade, Sakura slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"PERVERT!!!" she yelled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??? You're the one that tripped me over!" He rubbed his cheek that was burning with pain. _Man! This girl has her moves. She's feisty._

"ME?? You're the one that tripped me over, and now, thanks to you, I'm going to be so fired from my job this time!" Sakura had to catch her breath before she had to snap back at him.

Syaoran retaliated, "What is the matter with you??? You are totally insane! Haven't you figured that part out yet?" Sakura could feel her hand clenching.

She sighed heavily, "Okay, maybe we started out the wrong way. Maybe, we can just introduce each other like we never met and forget our violent past. So, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, sorry I can't stay long or else I would have a larger argument with  my boss and I gotta go. Don't forget, not a word about this to Tomoyo, okay?"

Syaoran just blinked twice before she disappeared from his sight.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~later

Sakura was glad that she wasn't fired from her job. She was an editor for the newspapers. Even though she was the youngest, she was the best editor in the company but mostly arrives late.

Sakura couldn't stop thinking of what just happened in the morning. _It was just a stupid kiss, but why can't I stop thinking about it or even forget my stupid childhood memories with him? Do I still love him? _Sakura quickly shook her head, ignoring what she just thought about. She wondered why Syaoran never noticed her after all this time. She admits that she is not ugly, and Tomoyo kept saying that she was pretty but had to put on makeup and more revealing clothes. Sakura always refused dress up, she liked just how she is.

She didn't even know where her legs are dragging her but found herself in front of Tomoyo's house. Well, Sakura had nothing else to do. She rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened with Syaoran standing at the door frame. He had a green shirt with black jeans. Their eyes stared at each other, not knowing what to say until Tomoyo came along.

"Oh my god!!! Sakura, what are you doing in the rain? You'll get sick! Come inside right now!" Breaking the gaze between Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's right arm and dragged her in. Sakura had no idea that her clothes were soaked and clinging to her body. Tomoyo place her hand on Sakura's forehead. Tomoyo had a terrible look on her face.

"Sakura, I think you have a fever. I think you should stay at my house overnight. You could sleep in the guest room," Tomoyo then headed to the kitchen to get some medicines.

Sakura and Syaoran were now left standing in the living room alone.

Sakura felt a little drowsy, "Tomoyo is too nice sometimes, hehe" she looked like she was drunk.

"That's why I always feel lucky that I have her in my life," Syaoran was fiddling with his fingers thinking what to do besides standing there in the middle of the room like a complete idiot.

Suddenly, Sakura began to feint. Her body was collapsing. Her knees felt weak. All she could see was a blurred vision of a head with chestnut hair and amber eyes. Syaoran caught hold of her just in time. He looked concerned and lifted her into his arms. She was very light He carried her upstairs and into the guest room. He saw no bed and remembered that Tomoyo said that she doesn't have beds in guest's rooms, but will prepare one when they are expecting a guest. He had no choice but to take her to his room; he didn't want to bring Sakura into Tomoyo's room cause then were would Tomoyo sleep? He placed Sakura gently on his green soft bed and covered her with blankets. He stood up and looked at her. Even though she was pale, he thought she was beautiful and soft. However, he also thought that he saw her before; not from the last few days but what seemed like years ago. _What am I thinking??? Having a feeling of guilt he quickly left._

~~~~~*****~~~~~~next morning

Her eyelids opened. Why am I here? She remembered appearing at Tomoyo's house and became sick. _Wow, whoever sleeps in this room must love the colour green. Her eyes travelled all over the room which were painted and coloured in all shades of green. Then she thought it must have been Syaoran's…_

"You look better," Sakura was startled by the voice. She turned around and found Syaoran standing there, with his hands shoved in his pockets, his amber eyes were staring at the ground and his bangs covered his face.

"Tomoyo was worried sick about you all last night, she's downstairs cooking breakfast right now," he decided to keep cool while looking at the confused face of Sakura.

"Why am I in your bed? You better not have done something to me," Sakura's voice cracked a little.

Syaoran gave a little laugh, "Don't take it the wrong way, you feinted and so I brought you into this room while I slept on the couch. I didn't want Tomoyo to bring a mattress into the guest room and I didn't want her to sleep on the couch either. You could be such a stubborn girl sometimes." With that, he took off downstairs.

Sakura was now puzzled. First he was rude and now he's helping me! Honestly, he could be really strange. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~~downstairs

Syaoran arrived at the kitchen and found Tomoyo cooking French toast. He came up behind her and gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck.

Tomoyo giggled slightly, "Good morning to you too." She turned around to face him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled before returning back to her cooking.

It didn't feel the same for Syaoran anymore. Whenever he kissed her, it felt so sensational, but now…it wasn't as good as _Sakura's._

a/n okay…I'm going to stop here now. Wonder what's happening to Syaoran's feelings? My hands are so sore now. Just kidding! I love typing stories. 

PLEEEAASSE REVIEW!!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. So press the little *submit review* button and say how good my story is and blah, blah, blah….hehe.

I won't update until I get at least 30 reviews

DaNcInGFiRe


	4. Jealousy

**FORGOTTEN CRUSH**

Chapter Four

**Jealousy**

****

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter Three

Syaoran arrived at the kitchen and found Tomoyo cooking French toast. He came up behind her and gave her a small kiss on the side of her neck.

Tomoyo giggled slightly, "Good morning to you too." She turned around to face him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and smiled before returning back to her cooking.

It didn't feel the same for Syaoran anymore. Whenever he kissed her, it felt so sensational, but now…it wasn't as good as _Sakura's._

~~~~~*****~~~~~~Chapter four

It was morning, the birds were singing sweetly and the rays of light bounced around Sakura's bedroom. Sakura was peacefully sleeping under her pink, fluffy blankets. So warm, so quiet….

"RING, RING, RING, RING!!!"  The amount of noise coming from her sphere shaped alarm clock strained her ears painfully. Sakura's hand dragged itself, trying to find the switch to turn it off. Her hand kept searching until her soft sweet fingers found the evil off button. Sakura moaned, her hand collapsed beside her bed and so she continued to sleep on.

Unfortunately, there was a knock on the door. Sakura ignored it, wishing that she didn't have to get up. This time there was a knock even louder and again Sakura ignored it. Finally the door creaked open which annoyed Sakura who tried very hard to get back to sleep. 

Touya approached her, "Hey! Wake up!!!" Sakura tried to roll over and get some more sleep. Touya decided to leave her. With a sigh of relief, she slowly shut her eyelids. The door opened again. 

Touya told her again, "You better wake up, I'm warning you," Sakura didn't bother looking at him and continued to sleep in her position. Suddenly, cold icy water splashed all over her bed, making the water seep through her clothes. 

"AHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed like hell and jumped out of her bed and chased her brother all around the house.

 ~~~~~*****~~~~~~later on

After work, Sakura decided to visit and thank Tomoyo for taking care of her while she was sick. _Oh yeah, I forgot. Syaoran also helped me…_Sakura thought sarcastically. 

She arrived at the building which contained the words…

_TOMOYO'S DELICATE DESIGNING_

_AND PHOTOGRAPHY_

Tomoyo was a designer for clothes and also had a little interest in photographing models for the clothes she made.

Sakura burst open the doors. The stairs were polished which made it look dazzling. The candlelight on the ceiling reflected the marble floor. The building was quite tall due to the fact that it has eight floors. Sakura had been here for quite a few times to visit Tomoyo.

Sakura walked over to the lady at the centre desk, "How may I be of service to you?"

"I like to see Tomoyo, please" Sakura answered politely.

The lady showed her the way. Sakura thanked the lady and pushed the hard black doors. Once she stepped in there, she knew that Tomoyo was taking photographs because the room was covered in lights and white backgrounds. Sakura was quite blinded by the sight of the lights that she bumped into a man. She was falling backwards but the person reached out quickly and grabbed her arms, preventing her from falling. It felt so secure and safe…

She quickly apologised, "I'm so sorry, I couldn't see where I was goi-." But before she finished her apology, she looked straight into the man's eyes, and for one curious moment, she thought she was lost in them. His arms, warm against her skin, brought a tingle that travelled up and down her veins. Then her eyes looked somewhere else to look at. He had messy, ruffled chestnut hair.  He was half naked and wearing a pair of decorative beach shorts. His upper body was muscular and strong. Her cheeks had red tints across it. Suddenly her expression changed when her eyes travelled to his face…

"YOU!" they both said at the same time. It was Syaoran. 

"What the hell are you doing here? Oh! Let me guess…you're here because you wanted to flirt with the female modellers, did you?" She said sarcastically.

Before Syaoran could even protest, Tomoyo came in and greeted Sakura. The confused Sakura was dragged by Tomoyo and was forced to sit down and have a cup of tea with Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"So…what is he doing here?" Tomoyo finally had given space for Sakura to speak.

"Didn't you know? He's the most famous and the highest paid bachelor in Hong Kong. So I asked him to do a favour for me and model in my new summer designs." Tomoyo replied back. Sakura tried to hide her snort. _How could he be a bachelor? He is so rude. How on earth could people actually fall for his charms?_

Sakura felt quite guilty now for accusing Syaoran. She smiled innocently at Syaoran who already had a small smirk across his face. 

Sakura decided to change the subject quickly, "Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to say thanks for taking care of me when I was sick."

"No problem, I didn't actually take care of you the most. You should thank Syaoran instead of me. He's the one that lend you his bed, made breakfast for you, made the medicine for you, and helped yo-," Tomoyo was cut off.

"I get the idea!" Sakura quickly added, "thank you Syaoran," she softly mumbled. "Well, that's all I wanted to do, so I think I should go now." She quickly got up and waved goodbye to them and left.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

"Hello? Who is this?" Syaoran was in Tomoyo's house and was on the phone.

"Hey buddy!!!! It's me, don't tell me you forgot about me already," Syaoran recognised the voice. It was his best friend, Eriol. They had been the best friends ever since they were born. Well…not exactly (a/n: You'll find out later why they weren't the best of friends in a few chapters later. Muhahaha!) They had quite a terrible fight like last year but they forgave each other.

"Hi Eriol! How's Hong Kong?"

"It's been so boring without you. So, how are you? Is Japan great? How's your fiancée?" 

"Whoa, one question at a time. Japan is so beautiful and great and Tomoyo is fine."

"Hey, you know that photo you sent me of your fiancée, some friends and you a few days ago? Well, could you tell me who is that girl in that photo with stood next to you? She has brown hair, dazzling eyes and is a head shorter than you?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, she looks very good-looking and it looks like she's single," Syaoran hated when Eriol used that sort of tone in his voice making it sound like he's up to something.

Syaoran gave a deep sigh, "Her name is Sakura and is one of Tomoyo's friends and yes, she's single." Syaoran didn't know why, but he felt a little tinge of jealousy.

Syaoran could hear Eriol dancing with his so called cool moves.

"Oh yeah, hey Syaoran, I forgot to tell you that I'm visiting Japan for my summer vacation. So PLEASE introduce me to Sakura!"

"Whatever!" Syaoran mumbled.

a/n: Oh no! What's going to happen??? Had Eriol fallen in love with Sakura already? Sorry that this chapter is quite boring. I'd like to get some ideas if you don't mind. Thankyou those people who had reviewed me. Review me and give me some advice on the story. Sometimes I get a blocked head…hehe. 

DaNcInGFiRe~

****


	5. The Party

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Forgotten crush _

**THE PARTY**

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter 4

Syaoran gave a deep sigh, "Her name is Sakura and is one of Tomoyo's friends and yes, she's single." Syaoran didn't know why, but he felt a little tinge of jealousy.

Syaoran could hear Eriol dancing with his so called cool moves.

"Oh yeah, hey Syaoran, I forgot to tell you that I'm visiting Japan for my summer vacation. So PLEASE introduce me to Sakura!"

"Whatever!" Syaoran mumbled.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~Chapter four

Sakura was in a good mood today. She had an unusual dream. She rested her head on her pink, soft pillow trying to recall her previous dream. _A man…amber eyes…arms wrapped around her body…so warm…_

Sakura didn't know what the hell that was about and quickly shook it off. 

Humming, she walked out of her shower with only her silk bathrobe on. She went to the dresser and slipped off her robe. Rummaging through her closet, she noticed a shadow behind her. Quickly she turned around. Syaoran was behind her, staring. _Oh my god! _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice which echoed through the city. Sakura swiftly slipped back her robe on.

_So beautiful…wait what am I thinking! She's naked! What am I supposed to do now?!? _Syaoran was then cut off his daydream by that terrible screaming sound. 

" I'm sorry ,Sakura. I didn't mean to walk in....I am so sorry!" He decided to walk out until a hand grabbed his arm. He turned around looking totally like a fool.

"So, this is one of your excuses to look at naked women. You…PERVERT!!!" and with that Sakura mustered up all her strength, slapping him across the face with such force that Syaoran was stumbling back.

"HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT I SAW YOU NAKED! TOMOYO WANTED ME TO TELL YOU THERE'S THIS PARTY, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" Syaoran was yelling at the top of his voice while his hand was massaging his demented cheek.

_A party, eh?__ Sakura thought, not really caring that Syaoran was in so much pain. "Fine! I'm sorry! Now tell me, where is the party and when?" Sakura asked. Her hands were clutching tight on her robe._

"I'm not okay, thanks for not asking and the party is held by Tomoyo. It's at her house at noon. It's a pool party, okay?" He then stomped out of her room, slamming her door shut.

He whispered, "Unbelievable. Crazy woman!"

While Syaoran passed down through the hallway, his eyes met Touya's. Syaoran could see fire burning deep through his eyes, so he quickly exited out of the house. _What a weird family! _He thought.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~at midday…

"Sakura! You're here!" Tomoyo observed Sakura and then frowned, "Sakura, there is no way you're going to wear that swimming suit." Sakura was wearing a blue one piece swimming suit with a towel wrapped around her waist. With that, Tomoyo dragged her in and forced her to wear a pink string bikini with a matching swimming skirt made by Tomoyo (of course).

Sakura was blushing totally, "Isn't this a little too revealing?"

"Nonsense! You look so KAWAII!!" That was Tomoyo's reply.

While Sakura and Tomoyo were walking downstairs they had a little chat. 

"Poor Syaoran. He has this bruise on his left cheek. He doesn't tell me how he got it." Tomoyo sighed. But Sakura was stifling her giggles almost turning blue.

While they were outside, Sakura noticed a stuck up looking boy standing in the corners with straight blond hair. Sakura got a closer look and thought to herself, _uhh_…wow, does he look happy.__

Sakura decided to go and have a dip in Tomoyo's humongous pool. Unfortunately, there were girls showing off their bodies while swimming and giggling. So Sakura went to the occupied table with Tomoyo, Syaoran and somehow that stupid blonde boy she had seen before.

Tomoyo smiled, "Sakura, this is one of my parents' friends' son, Brian. Brian, this is Sakura."

Sakura tried to smile not looking disgusted at how much of a show off he looks like. Brian seemed to be looking extremely happy at meeting her. Brian felt like he had won a sexy lady for a prize. After the greeting, there was silence. Nobody had much to say. Syaoran was sitting between Sakura and Tomoyo while Brian was sitting opposite of him. 

Tomoyo finally came up with an idea, "Hey! Who wants to play truth and dare?"

Brian smiled, "Yeah, and the person who doesn't do the dare or truth have to be pushed into the swimming pool."

Tomoyo took out a bottle and twirled it. It pointed at Sakura.

"Ooh, I've been waiting to ask this question for a long time. Who is the first boy you ever liked?" Tomoyo was now leaning closer to Sakura to get a very good hearing.

_Oh no…what am I going to do. There is no way I'm going to say that Syaoran was the guy I liked 10 years ago. _Sakura gulped.

"Um…I guess it was a boy that left to Hong Kong 10 years ago." Sakura hoped that Syaoran was that thick to not remember. Tomoyo didn't seem that satisfied though. Sakura's eyes scanned Syaoran's face. He seemed that he was deep in thought or something.

Tomoyo took the bottle again and spinned it. Slowly, the bottle pointed at Syaoran. 

Quickly, Brian asked anxiously, "I want to ask him this question. How many girlfriends did you have?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "None"

Brian cleared his throat, "Sorry James. According to the magazines I have read about the most famous Hong Kong bachelor-which is you, your answer is incorrect. Sakura, could you please push Syaoran into the water for violating the truth and dare rules."

Sakura grinned and stood up. Tomoyo then said, "Maybe, they were telling lies. You can't always believe the magazines." But Sakura ignored her.

Sakura took Syaoran to the edge of the swimming pool and smiled. "Sorry Li, but you should have been truthful."

"Look Sakura, I was telling the truth and he didn't even give me a chance to say "dare"'

Sakura smiled again, but this time more wickedly, "How would we know it's the truth?"

She put her index finger on her chest, "Bye, bye"

Sakura pushed him and getting ready to savor the moment when she felt his hands grab her dress and they both fell in the water.

a/n: Sorry it took me a long time to update. My internet had the virus and so I had to wait. Thanks for all the people who reviewed me so far:

Meilin Baby 13, Umi, Mistyeyes, Angelbear, Kaijou**, Sweetlildevil, Nellii, Emily, MatchmakerS+S, Leanne, Flame, Sam, Krisikat, Akanekitten, Apol, lilazngrl4lyf89, Darkness Carrier, Miss America, Lilkitten01,Kagomelover, Suzie, Sakura-Angel-04, Sakura smoothie, Xoxo*wo-ai-ni*oxox, Cute lil JJ, Miku-chan, Joan-chan, Hikaru, Kageyoukai101, AngelSakura01, Sukura1, Sweet Tenshi, Kat, arrow-card

Your reviews mean the world to me! I promise that Eriol will be coming up soon! I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, and I promise I'll try to update sooner. I need more REVIEWS!!!

DaNcInGFiRe~


	6. Remembering

**_FORGOTTEN CRUSH_**

**CHAPTER 6**

**REMEMBERING**

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter 5

Sakura took Syaoran to the edge of the swimming pool and smiled. "Sorry Li, but you should have been truthful."

"Look Sakura, I was telling the truth and he didn't even give me a chance to say "dare"'

Sakura smiled again, but this time more wickedly, "How would we know it's the truth?"

She put her index finger on her chest, "Bye, bye"

Sakura pushed him and getting ready to savor the moment when she felt his hands grab her dress and they both fell in the water.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~Chapter 6

Sakura sputtered as her and Syaoran's head went afloat. Sakura turned around and screamed, "SYAORAN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!!!"

Syaoran also turned around and screamed, "WELL, MS. KNOW-IT-ALL, WHAT HAPPENS IF I WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?!?"

Then Syaoran exhaustedly came out of the pool with Sakura following. Brian and Tomoyo were laughing their heads off while watching that scene. 

Brian whispered to Tomoyo, "Geez, they can't even be friendly in a party. Imagine them living together. There would be earthquakes soon! Hahaha…" 

Brian was laughing while Tomoyo was trying to laugh a little but felt a little jealous of Sakura's position just then.

Sakura went to one of the benches and took off her skirt to dry herself. She was soaking wet.

Suddenly the bell rang. Tomoyo ran to get it. Tomoyo ran through the hallway and twisted the golden doorknob. She looked up and met a man's eyes. They were kind and knowing, a twinkling navy blue. A bright smile played along his lips and Tomoyo felt herself smiling back in spite of herself.

"Hello," the man said, his voice made her feel like she was swayed into a dream but quickly nudged it off her mind.

"H-hey…" she replied.

"Um…is Syaoran here? I'm his buddy and I came here from Hong Kong to see him and uh… here I am. Wait a minute! I know you…" He concentrated hard to find out where she was from.

"I'm To-" before she answered she was cut off.

"No wait. I can figure it out. Just give me a sec…" He scratched his shiny, navy blue hair thinking hard.

…

…

…

…

…

still thinking hard…

…

…

…

…

2 minutes later…., "Wait.."

"Are you done yet?" Tomoyo was getting impatient.

"AHA! I GOT IT! YOUR NAME IS…….ROSELLA! IS THAT IT???" He looked anxiously at her. 

Tomoyo sweatdropped and then yelled, "YOU WASTED TWO MINUTES OF MY PRECIOUS TIME TO FIGURE OUT MY NAME AND YOU THINK IT WAS ROSELLA!!!!!"

"Um…yeah."

"IT'S TOMOYO FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Tomoyo had to breathe a little.

"Whoa, touchy. I never knew you were impatient. Wait…I know where your from. Just give me a minute…" He thought hard again.

Before Tomoyo even replied and yell at him again, he quickly muttered, "You're that girlfriend of Syaoran…yeah. I remember seeing that photo. I REMEMBERED SOMETHING!!!!!! Yay!" He started dancing some cool moves which made Tomoyo giggle and nodded to indicate that he was right.

"Your name is?"

"Eriol Hirrigazawa."

"Hi Eriol, Syaoran is at the back. Come and join us. It's a pool party," She grabbed his hand and took him to the backyard.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~

Syaoran was now completely dry and sat down staring at Brian across the table. Silence took place.

Brian thought he had to say something because it was so bloody boring, "So………………"

Silence came again until there was a familiar voice in the air that Syaoran recognised.

"Syaoran! Hey buddy!"

Syaoran whipped around and a handsome man came running towards him. Navy hair framed a highly defined face and shimmering blue eyes.

"Hey, Eriol!" Syaoran cried, happy to see his friend. They clasped hands and pounded on each others back.

Their attention soon turned to Brian who whistled at Sakura for some reason. Sakura was still drying herself and all three boys stared at her figure. She had beautiful, creamy, peachy skin. Her long sleek legs were beautiful and tanned as well as her long thin arms and long torso. The string bikini that Tomoyo made her wear made Sakura even more stunning.

Sakura's hair flipped in the air sprinkling tiny droplets of water around her. Her piercing auburn eyes glared at Syaoran still mad at what he did.

The girls jealously looked at her, seethed in anger. Brian, Syaoran and Eriol dropped their jaws looking at her in awe. Sakura walked up to Syaoran making him feel a little hot. Sakura smiled at him warmly and then pushed him back into the pool. 

"That's for pulling me into the pool!" she said.

Tomoyo also took off her skirt revealing equally the same figure as Sakura. Brian and Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then Sakura and back and forth again.

The afternoon passed by so quickly that night came. Some of the guests left including the posh girls. Brian, Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo continued playing the game and Eriol joined in.

"Hmmm…and the bottle points to Brian," said Tomoyo looking up.

"Yo Brian, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Brian replied as if he was confident.

"Fine, go take all your clothes off and jump into the swimming pool." Syaoran ordered.

Both Tomoyo and Sakura gasped in unision as they saw Brian strip to nothing but his boxers. Once Brian took off his boxers, Tomoyo and Sakura closed their eyes as he jumped into the pool.

In the speed of light, Eriol and Syaoran both ran near the pool, grabbed his clothes and hid them in a trunk near the balcony door.

When Brian's head came afloat, he looked around wildly for his clothes. Sakura and Tomoyo stifled giggles as he climbed out of the pool butt naked. 

"Dude, this has violated the truth and dare rule, so go and take off a piece of clothing!" Yelled Brian as he finally found his clothes in the trunk.

Syaoran took off one of his socks and gave Eriol a high- five.

Tomoyo then nervously spinned the bottle and it pointed towards Sakura.

Then Tomoyo spinned a second arrow and it pointed to Brian indicating that he has to ask the question.

Brian turned around and said, "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Hmm….I guess I might as well go with a dare," said Sakura twirling a strand of hair around her long, slender fingers.

Brian brightened up and said, "Fine, Sakura, I dare you to kiss me!"

"Wait just one second! That's not right!! You can't tell someone to do something for you!" Exclaimed Eriol as his brows formed a frown. 

Syaoran thought, _what's this? Eriol is falling in love with that crazy girl, Sakura. Well, that's unexpected._

"Hey man, that was never a rule, so Sakura, what are you waiting for?" 

_Uh…..soo, conceited are we…._ Thought Sakura as she turned around and threw both arms around her partner.

Brian puckered his lip and Sakura kissed him disgusted but thinking, _Ooh.. I bet Syaoran is angry now or something. _

And Sakura had guessed right, Syaoran was looking at them absolutely fuming. _Uhh..Brian__ will pay for this! Wait! Why am I so angry at Brian for kissing Sakura? Ridiculous!  Thought Syaoran turning away to look at something else._

Sakura finally broke off the kiss and gasped for breath. The kiss with Brian felt like nothing, no electricity spark, no chemistry connection, just a plain dull kiss.

But Brian felt otherwise, he looked like he had gotten one billion dollars for his birthday present.

To Sakura's relief, the party ended with Brian leaving. Then, Touya came in to take Sakura home.

His eyes searched around and scanned through the gang of people left. Suddenly, his eyes turned to Syaoran's amber ones. Touya took a while before he finally had something that popped into his mind.

"I finally remember now! I knew I saw you somewhere before! Aren't you that boy that broke Sakura's heart ten years ago because you left to Hong Kong?"

a/n: Oh no, what's going to happen. I hoped you like this chapter. I am so nice. I give you a cliff-hanger and I introduced you to Eriol. Yay! It's finally the school holidays. I had a lot of assignments due at the last week (Man! My teachers must hate me or something!)

Review me! Tell me how it is! Give me advice! Anything! 

Oh… and also, thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed me.

DaNcInGFiRe~


	7. discovered

**_FORGOTTEN CRUSH_**

**CHAPTER 7**

**DISCOVERED**

****

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Ending of Chapter 6

To Sakura's relief, the party ended with Brian leaving. Then, Touya came in to take Sakura home.

His eyes searched around and scanned through the gang of people left. Suddenly, his eyes turned to Syaoran's amber ones. Touya took a while before he finally had something that popped into his mind.

"I finally remember now! I knew I saw you somewhere before! Aren't you that boy that broke Sakura's heart ten years ago because you left to Hong Kong?"

~~~~~*****~~~~~~ Chapter 7****

Sakura's eyes went wide as different kinds of emotions hit her heart. She knew she had met a dead-end, she couldn't back away now, she was captured and trapped.

Silence broke in. _What am I going to do now? Stupid Touya, he should have kept his mouth shut. After this, he is sooooo dead. Muhahahahaha. But then her thoughts came back to this disaster._

Touya was still pointing his shaking hand at Syaoran, with his eyes still misted with shock and also….anger. Eriol had an evil smirk curving at the ends of his lips. Sakura somehow knew that he has something and secretive in his mind. Tomoyo "unfortunately" (for Sakura) was holding a video camera and filming this utter silence. Syaoran though, Sakura could see that his eyes were mixed with confusion. He just stood there…staring at her.

Quickly, Sakura punched Touya in the face. Touya fell flat on the face, lying their unconsciously. "Well…I had no idea what the hell he was talking about! Hehe…I think he was just making it up to make me angry. He does that all the time. I guess I should be going now. It's kind of late." Sakura said. Suddenly the wind brushed against her skin and she shivered.

"Allow me," Eriol took off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"You sure you don't need any help with…um…that half dead corpse lying over there?" Eriol's eyebrows rose as he saw Touya lying on the ground, twitching.

"No, don't bother. Thanks anyways, see you guys later." And so she grabbed Touya's foot and dragged him out of the door and towards their house, letting his head bump into a few rocks along the way. She didn't care if Touya was getting demented. All she wanted to know then was if Syaoran actually believed her brother.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~back at Tomoyo's mansion

Tomoyo turned off her camera, "Man! Sakura could be weird sometimes and Touya can make the coolest jokes to get her angry. Right, Syaoran?"

"Right," Syaoran muttered. Eriol and Tomoyo went back inside the house leaving Syaoran looking up at the stars. _If Tomoyo and Eriol are convinced of Sakura's opinion of that "joke", then why am I not convinced?_

_Stop thinking like that. This is totally ridiculous. Thinking Touya was actually right? Yeah, sure._

With that, he walked inside.

~~~~~*****~~~~~~Tomorrow       

Sakura sat in the café, staring out of the window. All she could think about was those amber eyes. She felt so safe, warm and loved….

"Coffee ma'am?" An impatient waitress asked. Sakura was still dazing out into her dream world.

"EXCUSE ME! BUT DO YOU WANT ANY COFFEE???" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Silence. Sakura's eyes had already escaped her mind.

"FINE! BE LIKE THAT! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? THIS AIN'T NO MENTAL INSTITUTION! THIS IS A CAFÉ! SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE MY UGLY LOOKING HAT AND MY GREASY APRON AND MAKE YOUR OWN COFFEE UNTIL YOU'RE SATISFIED. AND HEY, DON'T FORGET TO SMILE AT ALL THE CUSTOMERS WHILE THE BOYS ARE MAKING PERVETED JOKES BEHIND YOU. HUH? IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A GOOD-ALL TIME TO YOU? WELL, I SUGGEST YOU ACCEPT THIS COFFEE AND BE HAPPY THAT I DIDN'T SMASH AN APPLE PIE IN YOUR FACE! Thank you, have a nice day!"

The waitress splashed coffee into Sakura's cup and left angrily. Sakura was shocked._ Is this what the manager teaches to their employees??? Weird. Then those amber eyes came back into her mind. _Stop thinking about it!__

She started smashing her head on the table but then she noticed a person standing by her table.

"Geez, has that waitress really got to you?" a smirk appeared below his twinkling navy blue eyes. Sakura giggled and offered Eriol to sit opposite her.

Eriol sat down soothingly but somehow his fingers were fumbling with something unknown to Sakura. Sakura tried to find out what he was fumbling with but could hardly see what it was through his fingers.

"Sakura, I have something to tell you," Eriol was finding it difficult to say whatever he was going to say. _Should I tell her?_

*******Flashback

"Uh…Tomoyo, why are we in Sakura's house?" Eriol curiously asked.

"We're washing Sakura's clothes and I'm adding some new 'fashionable' clothes. Honestly, Sakura is beautiful but she just can't be bothered shopping for clothes. Don't worry, Eriol. Sakura knows about this. I kept on complaining that she chooses so outdated clothes that she gave me her housekey to come here every Saturday to do her laundry. " Tomoyo sighed while handing Eriol the clothes. Eriol sweatdropped.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming through the front door. Syaoran's head popped up in front of the door.

"Hey Eriol, wassup?" Syaoran said casually.

"Nothing much."

"Hi Tomoyo," Syaoran snaked his way towards Tomoyo and kissed her passionately on the lips. Eriol didn't realise that he had a tinge of jealously glowing in his eyes.

"Anyways, do you all want to go out tonight to a club or something?" Syaoran asked

"Great! I'll call Sakura later." Tomoyo answered cheerfully.

Then Syaoran looked from Eriol to Tomoyo and noticed the clothes, the iron and the laundry machine.

"Please don't tell me your washing Sakura's clothes again!" Syaoran whined.

"Like duh! And you're going to help me!" Tomoyo ordered.

Eriol smirked. 

"Uh…..oh look at the time! I've got to go. C'ya honey!" Syaoran gave Tomoyo a peck on the check and dashed out as fast as lightning. Tomoyo fumed.

"Dammit! I should have done that!" Eriol muttered to himself.

"Oh Eriol! Don't forget to check all Sakura's pockets in her clothes for jewellery and stuff before you put them in the laundry machine."

"Yeah, yeah" Eriol started cursing Syaoran for escaping. 

He slipped his hands in a pair of Sakura's jeans and found out a piece of jewellery in there. He took it out. He gazed at it. It was beautiful. It sparkled as bright as the heavens. It was a bracelet. Eriol observed it more carefully. There was writing on it. _To Sakura, love from the Li family._

_How could that be possible._ Eriol thought to himself. _Syaoran never knew Sakura until he met Tomoyo. Syaoran would never betray Tomoyo. OR did he give this to her before the accident when he was twelve._

"ERIOl! WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME! MEN ARE SO RIDICULOUS! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She shoved Eriol out the door and slammed it behind him.

Eriol was still holding the bracelet….

******End of Flashback

_Should I tell her??? What should I do???_

a/n: Oh no! Poor Eriol. Poor Sakura! Poor everybody!!!! And what was Eriol talking about when he mentioned about Syaoran's accident? What would Eriol do??? 

Find out in the next chapter!

Anywayz, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry that I haven't updated for a few months. Please forgive me. It's just that I had tonnes of assignments and exams. I also had to go to rehearsals for this dance concert. I rehearsed six days a week and I had no time to write. I also had a mental block.

Well, review and tell me how it is! Tell me if it's crap, great, etc. Give me some advice and tell me what to do for the next chapter! Now that it's the school holidays, I get to update more *YAY*!

Don't forget, the more reviews, the faster I update. It gives me more inspiration if I get more reviews. So review. 

Luv ya all,

~DaNcInGFiRe


End file.
